Primogenius Rodzice - E01 Welcome to the Jungle
by MiserysDawn
Summary: "Dean wasn't scared often and to feel the fear coming from his words brought a cold shiver down his spine. Sam looked down in shame and once again began to follow Dean." I don't own supernatural nor am i making any profit from writing this story.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL – E01 Welcome to the Jungle. By: MiserysDawn; Edited and Beta by: TwilightsEssence**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness, nothing but darkness. Not a single star or a flicker of light could be seen. Thick decaying vegetation laced the forest floor and a sticky warm fog gently danced upon it. The forest so thick and dense that sky itself seemed to ceased to exist. The sound of crickets came to pass so now only the sounds of heavy panting and a random loud screeching like no other was heard throughout all of nature. All, for now, seemed still, just the unsettling feeling that tainted the air.

His back finally rested on the trunk of a tree. His legs trembling under his weight as he glanced around the forest searchingly. He leaned his head back along the bark inhaling deeply, trying to calm his gasping breath and his fast beating heart. Sweat glazed his delicate features. His long brown hair soaked with moisture from the air. The cold air pressed against his skin as each breath seemed to become more noticeable, with each exhale, in the icy night. Once again, his hazel colored eyes searched the forest for something, anything at this point. The sounds of cracking twigs and crunching leaves of soft footfalls grew closer with each second. His hands clutched tightly to his machete preparing for what laid ahead. It felt like as if he had been running all night. Never before had Sam ever felt such fear before.

Sam finally took another breath before peeking his head and upper body around the side of the tree he was resting on. With his machete raised high, Sam was ready to give final strike to the creatures' neck, only to fine nothing was there. The look of confusion filled his face and slowly he lowered his arm. He was certain the thing was following him. He was sure of it. Suddenly, a hand grabs hold of his shirt, pulling him back behind the tree and slamming him onto the bark. Terror overcame his senses and all remaining color had drained from his face as he anticipated his demise.

"Sam!" The voice screamed in a loud whisper. "Sam we need to move! Now!"

"Christ! Dean!" Sam opened his eyes and clutched at his chest in relief. He took a deep breath, his color was slowly returning back to his face. "What the hell is going on?!" Sam asked watching his brother pace erratically. Dean looked at his brother with wide wild eyes and shrugged and continued his pacing.

"I don't know Sammy! But, they're fast." Dean exclaimed as he stopped his pacing and began to move forward quickly into the nothingness of the night.

"I thought this was just a vampire nest." Sam questioned following after his brother at a fast pace.

"Does this look like a vampire nest?! I have never seen a vampire move that fast. They're fast but not that fast. Come on Sammy." Dean said leading his little brother in hopes of making their way out. They were being hunted, by whatever the thing was, and it wasn't giving up. It acted almost like a hell hound on their tails.

"What do we do? Dean?!" Sam yelled at Dean who seemed to be ignoring him. "Dean!"

Dean stopped in his tracks and said "I say, we get the hell out of here and then figure out what the hell is out here! Unless you got a better plan this is what we're gona do." The panic was apparent in Dean's voice and this was unsettling for Sam. Dean wasn't scared often and to feel the fear coming from his words brought a cold shiver down his spine. Sam looked down in shame and once again began to follow Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPERNATURAL – E01 Welcome to the Jungle. By: MiserysDawn; Edited and Beta by: TwilightsEssence**

-Four Days Earlier, Early Morning-

Lebanon, Kansas (The Batcave)

It had been a rather quiet month in the search for creatures and demons. Almost zero sightings had been reported from Garth and this was a major relief for Dean. He was concerned for Sam; his health wasn't at its best. Dean awoke from his sleep, getting out of bed he stood and looking at his walls. The green eyed man was once so proud of decorating his room; it was after all his first room to call his own since just about ever. Letting out a tired sigh, the man went to his dresser and removed some clothing to change into before heading out to the library. He was up bright and early on his own for once. He was pleased with himself to think that he had finally beat Sam to the table for once.

Dean's happiness turned into disappointment as he arrived to see Sam with several newspapers scattered along the table and his computer out. It looked like the taller man had been sitting there for hours already. Sam looked up from his computer and offered his older brother a half smile.

"Up early I see." Sam smirked.

"Do you ever sleep?" Dean replied in a slightly annoyed tone, a small hint of worry lingered in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam replied in an evenly while looking back at the laptop, making Dean roll his eyes. "I've been looking for a job for us."

"Can't we just relax Sam?" Dean questioned, as he pulled a chair out and took a seat leaning against the chair. It was only seconds later that he propped his feet upon the table.

"Dean, we have been relaxing all month…" Sam began to reply, as he attempted to knock Dean's feet off the table, before Dean cut him off.

"No. I've been relaxing all month; you've been typing away at the computer." Dean stated, staring right at Sam, as if tempting him into denying it. The shorter male removed his feet off the table only to replace them with his fingers drumming along the surface as he sat up and lend against it.

"I'm fine Dean. You have to stop acting like this." Sam firmly states while looking up at his brother in irritation.

"No Sam. You're not fine. We don't need to be working right now. You need to be back on your feet before we do anything." Dean declares, moving back to his original position with his feet back on the table.

Sam smacks Dean's feet harder this time. Causing Dean to flinch and remove his feet off the table. He gave Sam a look that almost said he was ready to kick his ass but it also a bit of confusion as to why Sam was even hitting his feet to being with. Sam merely rolls his eyes and said "I found a job at Starved Rock State Park in Oglesby, Illinois."

"Oggy what?" Dean questioned before grabbing the laptop from Sam. "Dude, it says here that Starved Rock is in Utica not Oggyville."

Sam takes the laptop back in confusion as he looks at the screen once more. "Apparently Starved Rock is located in both of them."

"What? They can't make up their minds which one it's in?" Dean said a bit confused.

"Well they do have two baseballs teams in Chicago Dean." Sam says with a laugh.

"Freaken idiots." Dean muttered to himself while rolling his eyes. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back into them as he continued on. "We're still not going to Ogeletiesburg. You aren't ready to hunt yet."

"It's Oglesby and you don't even know what the job is." Sam said hoping to get his attention.

"Does it involve any kind of shooting, salt and burning, or cutting off heads?" Dean asked seriously looking back at Sam with his eyes.

"Well, actually yes De…" Sam began to speak before being cut off once again by Dean.

"Then we aren't going, plain and simple. Jesus Sammy!" The dirty blonde exclaimed as he slapped his hand on the table looking fully at his sickly baby brother with an angry and worried look on his face. His feet were off the table and he was sitting up rim rod straight, his entire body was tense as he kept his full attention on the taller one and making sure the brunette was paying close attention to him Dean continued in a hard tone. "You're not at one hundred percent, yet. And I don't plan on taking you out there and getting you killed."

Sam looked away as if he was ashamed of his weakness and the fact that Dean was worrying so much about him. He felt like a child once more and being denied at staying in the same area for longer than a month and not knowing why moved so much. It was this that sparked his anger and gave him the strength to look straight back at Dean, with his most stern expression, the expression that he only gave in what he believed to be the most dire of circumstances. It was a legendary face known to family and close friends of the family. It was a face that blew all other angry faces out of the running as most annoying. It was a face that when Sam was younger could only signify only one of two outcomes would come of their discussion. One that the mother of all tantrums was about to hit and lasts on for hours upon hours that would only end when either: Sammy gets his way or Dean managed to somehow distract Sammy with something so that the little one forgot about what he wanted or the dreaded silence treatment.

Luckily, little Sammy is now a big Sam and won't revert to a crying and yelling headache of a child. So when Sam began to narrow his eyes to the point where one could barely see the hazel green color of his eyes and scrunched up his face that made it seem like he was pouting, Dean had to hold back a flinch at the look and thank whatever good supernatural being decided to give him a break. Because since Sam was an adult he was more likely to talk and complain until he got his way, and was less likely to yell and cry until he was red in the face and breathing hard, with the reappearance of this legendary face which was known as the dreaded Bitch Face Number Seventy-Six. As Dean fought against the horrors of this face Sam continued on, unknowing to the traumas he was bringing up with his 'game face'. "Come on Dean, it isn't that big of a deal."

"No Sammy." Dean firmly stated, hearing the ghostly echo of his father saying that exact same thing in face of well… **the face.** And just like in the many years of Sam's childhood and teenage years, when told no to something with the face on, he continued on, like Dean hadn't said something, Sam began to go through the article on his laptop anyways. Dean looks away from the younger male to stare out into the rest of the room. He was almost ignoring the taller man at this point as well as the familiarity of the act that just happened.

"Look Dean, there's a lot of dead wildlife. Drained of blood. The local rangers are thinking it's a couple of coyotes." Sam said looking at his brother for approval which he knew, in his heart that he wouldn't be getting. The Bitch Face was finally off; Dean saw in the corner of his eye, it gave a sense of breathing room to the shorter man. Away from the ghosts of his pasts in a sense.

"You're thinking it's a nest?" Dean asked before he could stop himself, he bit the inside of his check in frustration. The urge to hunt those evil sick supernatural bastards was strong. He needed it, craved it almost, his time in Purgatory enhanced that urge of his to hunt them down, to kill each and every one of them that was hurting innocents. However, the thought of his ill baby brother was enough to allow him to regain control of the need and of himself. He shook his head, trying to shake away the urge and to stay on topic, Dean then added with a tone of finality: "Even if it is a nest, they aren't hurting people. So, if they aren't eating people then it's not our problem."

"That's not why I am telling you this." Sam let out a frustrated sigh and continued on. "Ten bodies were just found yesterday at a camp site. They were also drained of blood." Sam added in that last part in hopes of creating some kind of spark within Dean.

"No Sammy. Let some other hunter take care of it." Dean said as he narrowed his own jade colored eyes as he became more annoyed with the continued talk of this hunt Sam wanted to do.

"Dean, two of the bodies found were just kids. Ages four and seven. Brothers." Sam said softly as his eyes widen, it was the beginning of another dreaded face of Sam's but it stopped before fully forming. After pausing a moment, Sam added on in an equally soft tone. "Their ten year old sister survived the attack. She swears it was a monster. Local police say she's in shock from the murders and can't fully understand what she saw." Sam was hoping that taking a different approach to the situation maybe that would spring something within Dean.

Dean closes his eyes for a moment. He's gut telling him to go; they were just little innocent kids. Two little brothers died and an older sister that saw it all happen. His head was saying no that Sam isn't ready for this. It's too soon for Sam to be out hunting. He isn't well enough. '_Damn it, Sam.' _Dean thought to himself.

"Two brothers and their parents. A newlywed couple and four college kids." Sam said hoping to hit something a little deeper in Dean's soul.

Looking away from his brother, Sam laughed a little bit as he looked down at his laptop. Opening his emerald eyes Dean looked over to see what possibly could make Sam laugh at a time like this, only to see what had cause the brunette to laugh causing Dean to shake his head little with a small smirk appearing on his face. It was an ad for a restaurant on the campgrounds. "Well,…" Sam trailed off, looking at Dean straight in the eye. Trying to figure out his brother's next move. "They do serve the best cherry pie in all of Illinois."

Dean tensed as multitude of emotions appeared on his face; they came and went too fast for Sam to fully understand. It was like Dean was at war with himself for a moment before his body relaxed and with a sigh of resignation. Sam dared to hope that maybe, just maybe he finally won one. Dean stood up quickly, wiping off all other emotions off of his face and gave a tight smile, a hint of frustration could be seen in that smile, and started to head towards his room to grab his gear. "Come on then, let's go. I have been dying for some good pie." The pie would seem to be the seller for anyone else if they were to witness this conversation. But both Sam and him really knew it was the just the cover. The real seller was the kids; that's what really got him to go on the case. Dean was just too proud to admit it and Sam was smart enough to leave it alone. As Dean walked towards his room he added in a loud and obnoxious voice:

"But we're having some breakfast first!"


	3. Chapter 3

-Ten Hours Later, Same Day -

Starved Rock State Park, Illinois.

A familiar song begins to play inside the speakers of the comforting ride of the Impala. Dean was naturally jumping for joy, on the inside, in his seat as the song starts. Sam was curled up in the front seat leaning like a lump against the car door fast asleep. Dean with an evil grin forming on his face, slowly places his hand on the volume dial and cranks up the music as loud as he possibly could.

"It was the heat of the moment. Telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes" Dean sang at the top of his lungs.

Sam startles from his rest, his hazel green eyes widened as far as they could and his face was a ghostly pale. He jumped into a sitting position in a panic almost attempting to wrestle with the seat belt trying to take it off. A slight girlish shriek softly passes his lips as he struggled with the imaginary villain. It took him a moment to come to realize where he was and gave his brother a dirty glare. Dean was nearly dying of laughter at his reaction. He somewhat unsure as to what the hell just happened to make the brunette react like that and yet was willing to let it go as it was just too funny.

"Rise and shine Sammy boy!" Dean shouted gleefully staring out at the road only to watch Sam from the corner of his eye. Livid, Sam switched the station which made Dean's smirk widen as he begin to sing again.

"In the jungle, welcome to the jungle. Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees. I want to watch you bleed." Dean had a huge grin on his face barks out a laugh as Sam shut off the radio and gave a huff off in irritation.

"How close are we Dean?" Sam asked after a moment of yawning. The taller male looked at his brother while still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We are about 10 minutes away from the Utica police station." Dean said giving the road just about all of his attention now.

"Utica ? Why are we going to their police station?" Sam asked confusedly, sitting properly in his seat.

"That's where the Monica Jacobs is." Dean said, as if had he hadn't a care in the world, drumming his hands on the steering wheel to the song that was no longer playing.

"And who is that?" Sam asked looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow confused.

"The 10 year old girl from the attack? Come on, Sammy. Keep up with the program." Dean said glancing at his brother for a moment then back at the road.

"Okay…" Sam trailed off as he was trying to put his thoughts together in his sleep driven mind. "Utica?... But why is she at the Utica police station? How do we even know for sure that's where she is at? Wouldn't she be at the Oglesby police station then?" Sam questioned as he was becoming a bit flustered at not knowing. He shook his head in hopes of clearing it from the remaining cloudiness of sleep.

"Beats me on the whole Utica and Ogglyberry thing. Garth called to tell us about the job. He was hoping that we were willing to take this one as he had his hands full with a Wendigo up in Michigan. Said a friend of his works at the station called him about the case. The friends said that the vic. kept coming back to the station freaking out unless she was with the officer she connected with on scene. And in his words the vic. 'clings to and refuses to let go' of his friend. Might be hard to talk to her with officer friendly nearby" Dean said cracking his neck, trying to loosen the tension he felt building there.

"It's Oglesby" Sam automatically corrected without any thought before he continued on with his question. "When did Garth call?" His face showed he was a bit more understanding of what was going on with the situation but yet still confused as to what or when it actually happened.

"He called about two hours after you fell asleep. What is this Sam? Twenty questions?" Dean asked slightly annoyed and looked at his brother once more from the corner of his eye.

Sam didn't answer him as looked down at his lap; it looked as if he were planning to ask something else but then gave up and look away out of the car window. After a few more minutes of random drum solos by Dean, he pulled the car into a nearby gas station. The brothers get out of the car and go to the cashier together, the brunette asks for the bathroom key so that they could change into their "FBI Uniforms", not that the cashier knew that. While the dirty blonde put a fifty down for gas and a Pepsi. Once he finished filling up his baby, the green eyed man joined his younger brother in the washroom and changes into costume. Once finished the taller one returned the key and headed back into the car and then head out onto the open road once more. About five minutes later they pulled into the police station parking lot. Sam checked the glove compartment and pulled out two FBI badges from the pile they had stash there and tosses Dean a badge, telling him what his and his brother's name were at the same time, while keeping one badge for himself.

"Ready?" Dean asked Sam before opening the car door. Sam gave a quick reply of "Yup" and they both exit the car and close the doors. The brothers began to walk up to the small comfy police station; they took in the sights making sure to take notice of anything that could be used for and against them. Just as their training taught them. They took note of there being only one cop car parked at the front of the building. When the two arrive inside the station, they saw only two officers on duty. With a quick glance at each other Dean decides to approach the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Agent Adam Eckhart and this is my partner Agent Al Hopkins we are with the FBI. We are here to see Officer Karen Dobash about the witness Monica Jacobs." Dean said with confidence as both he and Sam both showed their badges to the officer on desk duty at the same time.

The officer stopped and looked at him flatly for a moment. He seemed like he could care less what they were there for as long as they went away from him. "Yah… hold on a second." He said looking toward the back of the station and yelled. "HEY, KAREN! SOME FBI GUYS ARE HERE FOR YOU!"

Dean looked to his brother and rolled his eyes at the officer's lack of professionalizing in front of them. "Oh awesome." He whispered quietly yet very sarcastically. Sam gave Dean a minor bitch face when he noticed the officer raised eyebrow at hearing Dean's whisper. Sam coughed slightly and offered a tight smile to the officer and a slight kick to Dean.

Officer Karen Dobash popped her head out from her office. She's a stunning woman in her earlier forties with her hair being a dark shade of brown and her eyes a beautiful bright blue. The case has clearly done a number on her. She appeared tired and worn out. "It's fine Calvin, just send them on back." She replied to Calvin's yell before disappearing back into her office again.

Officer Calvin merely looked at him and didn't say a word as he jerked his head in the direction of her office. Dean looked at Calvin in complete bewilderment at his lack of manners and just as he begins to speak to the officer about it Sam cut him off. "Thank you, Officer Calvin." Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and began to pull him along. Dean looked at his brother in slight confusion at being cut off from attempting to insult the desk duty officer. Sam dragged him half way to Officer Dobash office and then let go of his arm while giving him a slight push forward to continue walking towards the office.

"That guy was asking for it." Dean said in a huff, aggravated at not having the last word the rude officer.

"Relax Dean." Sam said in a low soft and calming voice while opening the door to the office. The room itself wasn't anything special, it wasn't very large but it seemed much smaller with all the furniture inside it. The wallpaper was old and faded; the desk had clearly been reused for many years and had even a small portion of the bottom missing. There were two additional worn out chairs near the desk as well as a couch directly to their left that Monica was sitting on. She was sitting at the left side of the couch nearest to the desk as she could get without sitting in one of the chairs. The young girl gave no sign of acknowledgement of the two males entering the room; she just kept staring into nothing, lost in her own mind. Officer Dobash was sitting at her desk with a soft frown on her face, keeping an eye on both the girl and the door. "Come on in boys. Garth told me you'd be in to help out. Boy was I glad he answered my called."

"Yah, that Garth, he's a keeper alright." Dean said as he nodded and walked in to take a sit in one of the empty chairs. He moved the chair away from the desk and put nearby a wall. From this position he was able to see everyone in the office perfectly.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head as he too entered the office and closed the door. He took a sit on the couch sitting nearest to the door and leaving a spot open between him and the traumatized girl. Looking at the girl to see if she had any disagreement to where he was sitting, he received nothing then Sam looked back at Officer Dobash with concern shining in his eyes for the girl but still he had to ask. "So, what made you call Garth?"

"Well, to be honest I wasn't going to. It just seemed like a wild animal attack. You know, animal on animal. I've seen some of the left-overs left from of those fights, well what remained of them of course." She gave them a small half smile before it dropped off her face and she continued. "Nothing seemed wrong about the case, it was an open and shut case. Animals being animals. It wasn't until Monica came in running into town screaming on the top of her lungs for help, that we knew something was wrong. She was covered in dirt and blood with her clothing all torn up. She kept screaming about crazy men with a mouth full of sharp dagger like teeth ripping apart her family." Officer Dobash explained with haunted eyes before continuing on.

"That's when someone said we should check on the other campers, to warn them about the danger or to send them home. It was decided that we would send them home because of the danger. We drove over to the lodge of the camp site and spoke to the manager to let him know about the situation and to find out how many people were still on the ground." She paused for a moment and then sadly shook her head. "We found out there were a total of fourteen people on the grounds! Fourteen!" She exclaimed loudly.

"And out of those fourteen, only a family of three managed to get passed the night unmolested and unharmed. Hell, they didn't even know of the danger they were in." She took a second before breathing in deeply and continuing. "While the fourth… the fourth survivor is sitting right on that couch traumatized beyond belief. That's when I knew I had to call for help. That this was something I had no clue about." The officer finished sadly looking both brothers in the eyes; they could see the unshed tears building in her eyes.

Dean looked at her almost critically; it was rare that people dealing with the supernatural would be willing to call for help if they survived. Most tend to try to ignore the truths about what goes bump in the night. So he had to ask "So, how do you know Garth anyway?"

"Ah well," she began, slight relived that the older brother change the depressing topic only to another one. "Several years back, one of my officers was acting kinda funny. I didn't think anything of it then. I mean come on everyone has their off days every once in a while." She chuckled darkly with no humor. "It wasn't until he went postal and started killing everyone in the station; we figured something was terribly wrong." She shook her head trying to get rid of the negative feelings that came with the story.

"Then lo and behold Garth showed up and took care of him. Who knew a little holy water and salt could go a long way. That's when I found out all about monsters and the other so called fairy tales and superstitions were actually mostly true. He told me if I was ever in a jam to give him a call and he'll come back to help out if he can." She gave them a little smile. "I was expecting him, to be honest, kinda hoping it would be him. After all, I knew him and his work and was very happy with it. But Garth said he was taking care of a Wendigo, whatever that is, up in Michigan and would send the closest hunters in the area he could find. A few hours later he gave me another call to tell me to look out for two guys in suits driving a black 67' Impala. And well, here yah are."

"Just one other thing before we continue…" Dean trailed off; he was trying to ask her a question related to the victim without sounding like a complete ass. There was no soft way he could think of asking it and figured he might as well get to it. "How is it that the girl still here in the station? I mean, wouldn't she be with CPS or family? Or even a hospital being treated for trauma?"

Sam gave him an indescribable look. It was as if he was trying to look confused to the fact that Dean had actually thought that, pissed off that he asked that so bluntly, and proud that he cared for the girl. Dean tried not to laugh because the look remind him of Sam when he was toddler and learning about the world for the very first time. Not that he would be mentioning that to the man any time soon, if at all ever.

"Ah, but the hospital said this was probably the best place for her." Dobash said with a tight smile on her face. "And Child Protective Services has no say in the matter of where Monica stays. After all, I am her aunt aunt. Her **only** living relative left. The psychiatrist said it would be good for her to see me moving around. Alive."

"But should you be working on this case then?" Sam had to question before quickly adding. "Not, that I don't believe that you know what you are doing but aren't you a little too close to the victims?"

Dobash gave off a deep sigh, as if tired of explaining something over and over again. "Normally, I wouldn't be anywhere near this case and mourning with my niece for the family we lost. But with some of the guys on vacation and nobody really wanted to join the after that officer that went "postal" years ago. We're sort of shorthanded at the moment and need every available person on this." She replied in a tired and weary voice.

There was a moment of silence before Sam cleared his throat quietly getting rid of the small tension that was building up in the room. He looked at Dobash for a second and the looked at Monica only to turn his eyes back at Dobash, he softly almost gentility asked for permission to speak with her.

The officer nodded in agreement and replied "By all means, that's what you boys are here for."

Sam slowly approached Monica. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up flannel that were still a bit dirty as if she hadn't changed since the attack. He could see that perhaps she was still in shock from it all. After all, she was only ten years old and just saw her little brothers and parents torn apart.. Dean and Sam, of all people, should know what that feels like; to watch as the people that matter the most to you get stolen from you in such a bloody way with no hope of being able to help them.

"Hey Monica…" Sam trailed off in hopes of getting her attention back to the here and present. "Monica? My names Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean… We just want to ask you a few questions…Questions about what you saw that day, if that is okay?" Sam asks placing his hand gentility on her hand. "Can you tell me what happened, Monica?" Sam asked in a soft understanding tone.

She looks up at him blinking her big brown eyes for a moment as if trying to wake from a dream before opening them wide with a hint of fear as well as confusion filling them. She kept them opened as if she was too afraid to shut them. The dark circles that had begun to form, from lack of sleep, under her eyes. He could feel her body begin to tremble and he looked up at Dean, for a second as if asking him for some kind of help before turning his head back to the girl as she began to mutter.

"There were so many of them… They came out of the woods…So many…" Monica repeated to herself, tears filling her big brown doe eyes.

Sam continued to look at her and in a hush tone asked: "So many of what Monica? What did you see?"

"I saw people, lots of people!" She exclaimed before continuing. "They had big sharp teeth! They hurt my mommy and daddy! They kept biting my brothers!" Monica cried out and began to hyperventilate and panic.

Sam put up his hands in the air and tried to calm her down with his words. "Monica. Monica, it's okay. It's okay, they can't hurt you anymore. Your safe here, my brother Dean and I won't let anything happen to you. I'm sure your aunt too, won't let them hurt you."

Monica looked over to the other two in the room, as if to make sure what Sam said was true. They both nodded their head and gave her a small smile; she gave an equally small but yet somewhat unsteady one back at them before turning back to Sam and continuing on with her story.

"I hid under the table. I c-could hear them… b-biting and r-r-riping my family…. I could hear them talking." She said almost in a trance tears just pouring down her soft pale face.

"What were they saying Monica? What did they want?" Sam asked hoping for some kind of answer that would help them in their hunt. The young silently crying girl had zone out once more, as she began to relive what she saw that night.

-Monica's Memory-

It was late at night both her mother and father were sitting by the campfire relaxing and watching as her little brothers were trying to get the treats together to make s'mores. Monica was sitting at the picnic table near a lantern trying to play a game on her PSP, but was having no luck at getting it to work. "Mom… Dad… This stupid thing isn't working!" Monica yelled out in frustration to her mom.

"Relax sweetie, maybe you just need to charge it." Her mother said not moving away from the camp fire. "Why don't you join us over here by the fire?"

"I'm fine over here." Monica said with a pout. She mumbles under her breath "I don't even want to be here. Stupid nature."

Her dad began to make goofy animal noises trying to make her brothers laugh which works and maked her mom smile. Monica, on the other hand, felt differently about the situation. She thought it was stupid and dumb and there was no point to it. Her mother called out to her with her smile still lingering on her lips: "Monica, come over here. You're missing all the fun." She tried waving Monica over.

Monica sighed with a pout and said "Fine mom, I'll be there in a second." She got up from the table and walked over to the tent to put away her game. Going into the tent, the sound of the crackling fire seemed to overtake the sound of her family talking and laughing as she entered. After a moment she sighed, Monica didn't want to be here, nature was just too messy and there were bugs everywhere! She kept getting bit by mosquitoes and squirrels keep trying to steal her food! As she came out of the tent, Monica quickly turned to the sound of her mother screaming. Her face went pale with fright, as she saw the area near the camp fire, where her family was, being surrounded and attacked by a group of scary crazy looking people with sharp bloody teeth. The young girl ran quickly towards the table and hid under it, in hopes of the frightening people wouldn't notice her.

She watched with tears flowing down her cheeks as she saw her mother screaming and attempting to grab one of her brothers to try and protect him but was grabbed instead. The man that had grabbed her bit into throat and ripped out a bloody hunk of flesh and muscle, causing her scream to be replaced with a gurgle as blood sprayed everywhere from the bite. Rivers of thick crimson liquid began to pool down her neck after the initial spray. It began to rapidly cover the once soft white shirt she had been wearing. Her mother gave out one last soft cry of pain as she was dropped to the ground twitching before becoming still. Her brothers, both captured shortly after the attack started, screamed in horror at the sight of their broken mother. One of the men had firmly gripped onto the young boys arms and laughed as he passing the two brothers on to two others in the group. Each one took hold on their boy on bit down hard. Blood spattered out from their necks onto the trees and ground nearby. A younger woman of the group came by, almost jealous of the take and tried to pull the four year old from his grasps. The two began to fight over the child as if it were a piece of steak. Monica's brother cried and screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. His blood poured out of his neck getting everywhere. "Mommy!" He gasped out for one last time, as the two ripped him in half in their tug-of-war.

The older brother looked at his sister and cried for her to help as he slowly choked on his own blood. Monica couldn't move, she was too afraid that she would be grabbed next. Her father attempted to attack the creature that held his only living son left. Wielding an axe he lunged for the one holding and biting into his son only for another to come behind him, grabbing his chest and head and twisted sharply until a loud snap was heard coming from his neck. The creature began to laugh in glee as the rest of the group began to feast on all four dead bodies. Monica sat under the table and cried in silence. Terrified for her life, she pulled her knees to her chest and continued to watch as they ripped apart the rest of the bodies. The oldest male of the group looked and wiped the blood from his mouth. "This should get their attention." He said with his bloody shape teeth showing wide as he grinned at one of the younger members in his group.

"I think the message is pretty clear." The younger one said reflexing back that same blood soaken grin. His black hair fell into his eyes as he pointed towards the road. "Look, the others are returning." He said with a smirk and shouted to the rest of the ones arriving "Let's get going, only a few hours to dawn!" The others began to make their way into the forest leaving the remains of their meal all over the site. The two males looked and nodded and one another and parted ways.

-End of Memory-

Sam looked at her in concern. "Monica? Monica, what did they say?" Sam asked her gently as if sensing that she had finally returned to the present.

" 'This should get their attention'…" She said looking up at Dean. She stared right into his bright green eyes, as if trying to tell him something before looking away. "They said, 'this should get their attention'…" Monica repeated softly to herself, before losing herself to her memories once more.

Sam stood up; he then looked at Dean, confusion and a bit suspicion grew in his eyes, as he repeated: "This should get their attention?"

Officer Dobash stood up and walked over to Monica. "It's all she ever really says. She doesn't talk much about the event. You think whatever this was; it was sending a message to someone?" She asked looking at the brothers.

"Well, they were trying to make a point to someone. That's for sure." Dean said rubbing his chin, trying to act like Monica's staring wasn't a bit unnerving.

"Come on. We shouldn't talk about this is front of Monica." Sam said as he got up from the couch and began to move out of the office.

Officer Calvin was no longer there, so made it safe for them to talk.

"Look officer…." Dean began before she cut him off.

"Karen. Please, call me Karen."

"Alright, Karen, do you happen to know if there was any connection to the other victims? Do they have any friends in common? Anything like that?" Dean asked her placing his hand on his belt.

"No, nothing like that, not that I'm aware of. But, I do have these for you. Hold on for a sec, I'll go get them." She said walking out of the lobby and back into the room. After a few short moments she came back with a big box. "Here's everything we have on each of the victims. Garth told me to put everything together before you guys got here. None of them lived in the same cities. Didn't know any of the same people. The only thing they have in common is they were camping here on the same night." She said looking at the brothers, trying to see if they could come up with something.

"Alright. Thanks Karen, for the information, we will be in touch. As soon as we figure something out" Sam said taking the box from her.

"Hey guys, I rented you two a cabin up here. It's a bit isolated but I figure that would be the best place for you guys to work on your case. " Karen said with a tight smile.

Dean looked at her a surprised and a bit confused "A cabin?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction, and hid that fact that he too was surprised as well at her generosity. "Thank you Karen, but you didn't have to."

"It's not a problem guys, after all you are up here helping me out with this case. It's the least I could do. When you go to check in at the lodge tell them I sent ya and they'll give ya your key card. Now, go on. Be safe." Karen said heading back to her office.

Sam turned to with an eyebrow raised in question Dean just shrugged and nodded his head towards the door. They both headed out to the car and drove to the lodge. The air was clean and the sky was clear. It was a beautiful day despite the terror that had taken place on the land. There were craves of beautiful animals made out of wood that were placed at each of the entrances. Dean pulled up the lodge and Sam got out of the car, as soon as he got back into the car Dean pulled away and followed Sam's directions to the cabin. Once they were parked in the parking lot, Dean went to the trunk and got out their gear while Sam got out the key to the cabin and began to study the miniature map on how to get to the cabin itself. It wasn't too far from where they had to park but the man at the desk wanted to be certain they didn't get lost. They both began to walk towards the small log cabin with their things. The brothers took a good look at the outside of the cabin before they entered. They noticed things like how many windows and doors there were and how sturdy the building was.

Once inside, the brothers looking around the room. The room was all wooden on the inside, other than the bathroom. Light pressed wood floors and dark log walls. An area where they could hang up suits and such was place in a small out of the way corner of the room. The bed posts were made of branches that had fallen from nearby trees. There was a small table where they could place their research on and two bedside tables as well. They were also made of the fallen branches and cut down trees in the area. However, there was a television, an A/C and heating unit and a bathroom with fully operational shower, sink, and toilet. Thankfully there were two full sized beds so no one was going to end up on the floor. It was all either of them really needed. That and electricity outlets for their laptops which was another plus that the cabin had too.

Dean grabbed a container of salt from of one of the bags and began laying down salt lines. Sam began to draw a few devils traps and other symbols around the room to insure their safety. A bottle of holy water was placed by the door as well as. Once finished Dean placed his bags on side of the bed and laid down on it. Sam had placed the box, that Karen had giving them earlier, on the table and began to go through it. What he found inside the box was surprising. He found the following: crime scene photos, pictures of the victims, images of a strange sharp bloody tooth that was found, all of the victims' personal information, along with many other facts and observations that may be helpful to the brothers.

"I have to say," Sam paused as he looked at a particular gruesome picture. He made a disgusted face at it and continued on. "Karen doesn't play around."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment as if deciding whether or not he really wanted to know what interested him, but then he covered his head with a pillow. "Sammy, we just got here. Can't we relax for the night?" Dean's whined question came out muffled through the pillow.

Sam opened his mouth to reply harshly about them being on a case when he took a look at the clock. "I guess you're right. It's late." Sam said after discovering the time. He looked back at Dean and said "First thing in the morning thou, we should probably question the people who work here."

"Awesome." Dean said as he got off the bed grabbed his bag of personal items and went straight into the bathroom before Sam could speak another word.


	4. Chapter 4

(chapter 4)

The night was peaceful and quiet; it was nice and reminded the boys of their bunker. The sun began to rise starting a fresh new day. The alarm went off at seven waking Sam from his slumber to the sound of "Should I Stay or Should I go?" playing in the background. Sam yawned and shut off the alarm. He got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He ran some cold water and splashed it on his face. His body still wasn't in the best shape and he knew it. He just didn't care; all he could think about was the job.

Sam turned towards the shower and started the water. Then he removed his shirt and took a looked in the mirror on the other side of the bathroom. His ribs had become slightly more noticeable in the last few months then they had ever been in his life. He sighed, then removed the remainder of his clothing and hoped in the shower. It didn't occur to him that Dean wasn't even in the room until after he had showered and dressed as he was coming out of the bathroom. He swept the hair from his eyes and sat down to look at the research he had in front of him as he waited for Dean's return.

Not too long after, Dean arrived with a bag of food and two coffees. "Hey, I got us some breakfast!" He said with a wide smile on his face as he placed it on the table where there was room. Dean sure did love his food. He removed his brother's food container and grabbed one of the cups of coffee and gave it Sam.

Sam looked at his brother a bit confused as he took the given food. "Dean, where did you get this? We're practically out in the middle of nowhere here."

Dean opened the bag once more to pull out a big piece of cherry pie and laughed. "Well, there are a couple of towns like 10 miles away. But instead of driving all that away I found this nice little restaurant at the lodge. The lady at the counter even gave me a free piece of pie to go." He said with a grin before sitting down on the other side of the table and began digging into his meal.

Sam slightly shook his head, slightly amused at Dean's love of the baked food and good humor. It's been a while since the green eyed man grinned so happily at something as simple as pie. Looking away from his brother and back at the research laid out over the table, he gave a small sighed as he had a small frowned on his lips before reaching for a one of the piles closer to him. There was just so much here to look over and Dean wasn't much help when it came to research. "Dude, there is at least a day's worth of research here." Frustration leaked into his voice. Sam grabbed the container and opened it, pulling out the sandwich inside it he continued on. "I don't even know where to start." Sam said before taking a bite out of his breakfast sandwich and leaned back into his chair. He looked to where Dean was sitting to see what he had come up with.

"Well,…" Dean paused to swallow the bite of pie in his mouth before continuing. "We'll see if there are any trails that go from vic to vic." He paused again to cut up a piece and fit it onto his fork. "Or maybe an old abandon house… or cabin… not too far from there?" Dean asked finishing the last few bites of his pie in between the pauses. During that whole time, he made sounds of a questionable, sexual, nature and delight as he ate the cherry baked good. "Damn that was good pie." Dean closed his eyes pleasure.

Sam looked at him with a look of repulsion all over his face. "Dude, that's disgusting." He took a sip of the warm coffee and continued with. "Wait, you think that they're living out in the woods somewhere?"

Dean's beautiful green eyes opened up and he looked "Well, yeah. Think about it Sammy. Of all the times we dealt with vampires or just about any other evil sick son of a bitch they were in abandon house or something." He stood up from the table. "You remember what the little girl said right? 'This should get their attention'. Which means that they are trying to get someone's attention? Why? I don't know but there has to be a house or cave or something where those bastards are hiding in." He began to gather the empty plate and boxes to throw away.

Sam took a moment to think over what the elder of the two said, than he pulled over his laptop and opened a search engine. "That's a bit of a long shot Dean. Not every monster we dealt with was in an abandon house or whatever." Sam said tapping away at the computer.

"Yeah, but it's the only shot we have right now." He began moving towards the door. "Keep digging, I'm going to talk with the employees at the lodge. See if I can find out what's in the area that our 'friends' might like." Dean said as he opened the door and left the room.

Sam sighed in relief; part of him knew Dean was partly going to flirt with the cashier for some more free pie. Especially, since it was too early to go to the bar and pick up a girl. Perhaps now, he could get some work done without Dean being distracting. He pulled up some maps of the area, old ones as well as newer ones and tried to compare the two. Sam noticed that the national park was large and had many trails and camp grounds. He tried to look at the trails where the trails now led and see if perhaps homes were once there. But he found nothing concrete. This was going to be harder than he thought.

After a while, Sam noticed on one of the slightly older map versions that there was a small trail, that wasn't marked on the newer maps. On the picture he pulled up, there were notes from the map's owner about how the trail seemed to be barely used. There was also notes of being able to travel to all the known and some "unofficial" ones as well from this trail. And at the end of one of those "unofficial" trails it led to a trail that looked like it was made a couple of hundred years ago and there were old ruins of some kind on it. "Well it's a start." Sam sighed to himself and continued looking on.

~Meanwhile~

Dean was speaking with employees who worked there about the attack. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't very unhelpful. A pretty young girl who worked in the restaurant saw him as he was talking to the help desk clerk and went up to him with a big smile on her face. "Hey, Agent Eckhart! Back so soon?" She said with her eyes lit up in glee. Beautiful red locks falling to her shoulders as her stunning honey eyes caught Dean's attention in a heartbeat.

"Just can't seem to get rid of me, huh?" Dean gave a laugh as he flirted with the waitress.

"Oh, I don't mind." She replied her eyes looking him up and down and smirked. "You know, I don't think Roger over here is gonna be much help to you." She said with some humor tinting her voice as she began to look around the restaurant and ignoring Roger's sputtering of "He-hey O-Olivia." Finding what she was looking for she smirked. "Oh, right there. " She pointed at one of the worker walking around. "One of the waiters here used to work on the trails. He might be able to help you." She said looking deep into his eyes. "I can call him over to you if you want?" She asked as she began to lightly pull Dean away from the other male.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Dean said as he allowed her to pull him away and began to follow her into the restaurant. He looked back at clerk and had to bite his lip to prevent a laugh from coming out. Roger's face looked red and angry as he watched them walked away.

"Sorry about that," The red head began once they were far enough away from the clerk. "He was being such an asshole to me earlier."

"Oh really? What did he do?" Dean couldn't help be question. Who would ever want to be a jackass to a girl like her?

"Yeah, the ass kept talking about how red heads don't have souls and that I should be working in the kitchen like a "good" woman is supposed to." The waitress growled out, her hands twitched as if she was trying to prevent herself from strangling Roger. "So, when I saw you come in and started asking questions I figured that the best way of getting back at him without maiming him would be to humiliate him in front of an FBI agent since he's been dreaming of getting into the program to join. It was like a sign from God, you know?"

Once they were inside the restaurant, the bombshell walked Dean to a table and had him take a seat. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind being used in my petty revenge. I'll go get the waiter that I was talking about." She said quickly feeling a bit embarrassed at her actions, a small light blush appeared on her cheeks. The red head had turned away from the hunter to walk away but before she had made a single step Dean had gently grabbed her arm casing her to turn her head towards him in question.

"Hey Olivia, it's alright. I have no problem being used like that for a pretty girl with a nice name like yours." He replied with a flirtatious smile. "He shouldn't have been saying or even thinking things like that anyways." Dean added as he let go of her.

She smiled with her blush deepening and said "Thanks." Olivia walked away and after a few moments she came back with something in her hands and a very small nervous pathetic looking teen.

To Dean, the look of the kid reminded him strongly of Garth. His hair was stringy and black. His eyes were a dark brown and his clothing looked way oversized. The kid was about 5'5 and skinny as a twig; he looked like a good wind could just blow him down. "This is Morris. Morris, Agent Eckhart. I'll just leave you two be." She said placing a plate with a very large slice of cherry pie in front of Dean. "On the house." She winked as she whispered and then walked away to tend to other customers.

"Oh, awesome." Dean softly said to himself as he watched her walk away. He smiled down at his slice of pie before cutting up a piece of it. When took his first bite of the pie, he groaned in pure pleasure of the taste. It must have just come out of the oven as the pie was still warm. The pie addict seemed to have almost forgotten that Morris was even there as he indulged in his guilty pleasure. Getting annoyed, Morris coughed lightly to gain Dean's attention. Dean looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Just as he was about to take another bite of pie he was stopped by another cough. Frowning slightly, Dean put the piece down and wiped his face with a nearby napkin. "Sorry about that. Pull up a seat. So, Olivia said that you used to work the trails?" Dean asked.

Once his annoyance was gone, Morris' timidness returned in full force as he took a seat in front of the "so-called" FBI agent. "Y-yes…" he began but paused as if trying to find courage to continue to speak to the larger male. "I, I mostly walked the area and trails. You know, making sure teens weren't drinking or causing trouble." Morris looked at him with his eyes big and pledging as if trying to convince Dean to believe him.

"Right." Dean looked at him doubtful that **anyone** would listen to him, let alone teenagers. The hunter's frown deepen as he asked "So, what can you tell me about the area and trails where the animal attacks took place?"

Morris seemed a bit shaken by the question and asked confusedly. "W-why is the FBI interested in an animal attack? It is an animal attack right? Shouldn't the state park rangers or state police deal with this?"

"It's a new department they opened up. And yes, it's an animal attack don't worry about that." Dean replied as he took another bite of his pie to give him time to think of an excuse. Swallowing his bite he came up with something. "As for working with both park rangers and state police, that's classified." He made a bit of a show of looking around as if checking out whether or not any could hear them talking. Slowly, he lean forward and signaled for Morris to do the same. Once the shorter of two was close enough Dean quietly added. "What I can tell you is that we are all working this as a joint excise, but that's all I'm able to say on that matter." Leaning back to his original position Dean took another bite of pie and watched the kid's reaction.

Morris blinked rapidly as if trying to figure out the hidden meaning of what the "agent" had said. His eyes widened for a bit before he leaned back to his original position as well and sighed. Narrowing his brown eyes with a short nod the teen calmly replied. "Well, all official areas connected to each other through the road or small trails, but that's all the within the camp grounds. Most people make their own paths to other camping spots." He added annoyed that people would do that there was a perfectly good road for them to travel on. "There are also a number of unmarked trails that go around the Park. Dangerous, if you don't know where you're going."

"Unmarked trails?" Dean cut him off, and then nearly growled out his next questions. "Dangerous? Well, if they are so dangerous why keep them around?"

"It's not like we want to keep the dangerous ones open." Morris sounded a bit angry as he hit the table hard when slammed his hands on it. The few customers near enough to hear the somewhat loud bang looked at their table in confusion and continued on with their meals. The teen went on, ignoring everyone else's actions. "They become dangerous due to erosion, flooding, trees falling down, acts of God. Things we have no control over. Some of the trails that are near the edge the cliffs now weren't when they were first made." He hands twitched as if they wanted to form into a fist. "And it doesn't help that our returned patrons come back trying the same ones we closed down. Thinking that since they were safe to use last time they were here they should still be safe to use." He huffed out.

"Okay, calm down. I'm not blaming you just doing my job." Dean said soothingly trying to prevent another scene from the boy.

"Sorry, it's just once someone gets hurt going down one of those trails we get blamed and fined. It's a pain in the ass to deal with." He sighed out before shaking his head a bit before continuing on topic. "There are also a few old and abandon paths that could lead to the standard trails and or the camp grounds. All unmarked of course." He huffed out. "But, they can take forever to get to and from. That's why they are barely used. No one wants to enjoy the beauty of nature if there is a quicker and easier way of getting to where you want to go." Morris added sounding disgusted with lazy people.

While cutting up another piece to eat, Dean asked "Any trouble with local teens?"

Morris looked confused at the seemingly random question. "What do you mean? What does this have to do with animal attacks?" He asked slowly as if trying to figure out how that relates to what they were talking about before.

Dean was becoming annoyed quickly with Morris and asked with the annoyance lingering in his tone. "Please, would you just answer the question?" He quickly added. "Do the trails lead to any old buildings for the teens go on looking for them? Any cemeteries?"

Morris' eyes widen at the odd questions the "agent" was asking him and became timid once more. "N-no. I-I haven't heard of any trouble given by the teens in the area." He paused, looking like he was trying to put himself together. "W-well the park was named after the Native Americans that lived in the area. There aren't any known buildings or anything but," the dark hair male paused once more. "There is an old ghost story that on one of the unmarked trails there is an old fort that is in ruins that the Native Americans who died haunt. Of course no one from the park has actually seen any spirits no matter how many times we walk the trails and looked from people being there." Morris added quickly.

"I've never heard of this story." Dean said with raised an eye brow.

"Well, it's mostly a camp story that floats around the park. It has been for years. My guess is the some of the old time campers tell it to the newer and younger crowds. It doesn't help that they point out the unmark trails that lead to the few weird old buildings out there. Most of them returning back to nature." Morris said staring at Dean's pie with a considering look on his face.

Dean seeing the teen staring at his pie became protective of it pulling it closer to him and asked. "Do you remember where it is? Would you be able to mark it on a map? The old buildings and the trails leading to them."

Morris nodded and Dean handed him a map that he had pulled out of his suit pocket. "Here, then mark it." Dean said. Morris took a sharpie from his apron and circled the building and put an x at the start of each trail.

Dean looked at the map closely before putting it away. Looking back at the teen Dean nodded. "Thanks Morris. I believe that's all I needed for right now. Thank you."

Morris nodded and got up from the table to continue on with your work. As he was getting up he said. "Alright Agent Eckhart. I'll be on my way then."

Dean was about to take a large bite of his pie when he replied with "Now don't go too far Morris. You know, just in case I have a few more questions left for you." Morris nodded again and walked away towards the door. Dean continued to eat his pie and pounder over with the lanky teen had said. As he sat there eating Olivia to return to the table.

She walked over to him and sat across from him with a soft smile. "Did he help?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he did actually. He gave us something to look into that's for sure. And thanks again for the pie." He said before taking a few large bites of the baked good.

"I glad and no thanks is needed for the pie." Seeing a family of four come into the restaurant Olivia got up with a sigh. "It never ends." She bowed her head a bit in reluctance. Few strands of her hair fell out of place. She took a deep breath and looked up once more with a small smile on her face. "Will you and the other agent be coming in tonight for dinner? I can always have the chief make something special for you." She asked with a cloying tone as she tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"Well, how can I say no to such an appealing invitation?" Dean replied with his own cloying tone.

She laugh a bit as she replied "Well, Mister Agent sir. I get off at 8 tonight. One of the other girls called in sick. Come in before then." She said offering him a large smile.

Dean grinned and said "Will do."

"Well, I gotta go. There are people waiting for me to take their orders. Have a good day, Agent. See you later." She nodded at him as she walked over to the table where the family sat to take their order.

Dean looked over the table, tilting his head as she walked away. He smiled then pulled out his phone to look at the time. He had left his brother alone for a while with all of that research. Not that it mattered, Sam was way better at researching he was. The dirty blond was certain by the time he got back to the cabin Sam would be bursting with information about the case. Dean finished off his pie and headed out back to the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPERNATURAL – E01 Welcome to the Jungle. By: MiserysDawn; Edited and Beta by: TwilightsEssence**

Sam looked up from his laptop at the sound of the door being opened. Dean entered the room. "Hey Dean, check this out." The younger of the two turned his laptop around to show the other what was on the screen as he walked towards the taller hunter. "So, apparently there used to be this old fort built around here." He turned his computer back to its original position when Dean looked away from it to take off his coat and place it on a nearby chair. "Think it's a good place to start looking?" Sam asked wondering if his suggestion would be accepted.

"Oh yeah, one of the employees told me about it. Actually,…" Dean started before going through his pockets. "According to the stuff the guy told me, the fort is no longer there or well it is there just in ruins. But!" Dean paused as he quickly pulled out the map with a grin lightening his face. "He did mention a few buildings that aren't marked on the maps. He said that those buildings are standing for the most part." Dean smiled handing Sam the map Morris had x-ed out and circled.

Sam took the marked up map from his brother and chucked a bit as he looked at it. "Where did you get this?" He asked as he began to compare the map to the others he had pulled up on his laptop.

Dean raised an eyebrow and replied "A Garth looking dude named Morris. He was a really weird guy, I mean really weird." He shook his head slightly as if to clear it and sat down at the table and continued. "I had him marked down where they are and what trails to take to get to them."

Looking at the maps he had printed and to the map Dean gave him; he could see there was a startling difference in some of them. "Hey look at this." Sam pointed to an area on the map that Dean gave. "You see this; none of the maps I found online shows this as a possible area for a trail or an old building site."

Dean looked at the maps more closely and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't see it either." Still looking at the maps he pointed to another area. "And I don't see that one either."

Still looking and comparing the maps Sam nodded in agreement and pointed to another marked area. "And, I think I don't see this trail on any of the other maps as well."

"Well damn," Dean started as he looked away from the maps and at his brother. "Looks like we've got some walking to do."

Sam looked up from the maps and looked at Dean. "Yeah, I guess we can head out and check out one of the sites that the guy marked."

"After dinner though." Dean replied with a naughty grin on his face.

"Dude its 5:30. What the hell have you been doing all this time?" Sam questioned with one of his minor bitch faces on.

"Well," Dean started with a drawl. "While you were stuck inside doing your geek thing, I spent most of my time talking and questioning the people at the lodge and the restaurant."

"Right, I'm sure that's all you did." Sam cut in with a slightly accusing tone.

"As I was questioning one of the workers," Dean continued on as if Sam never spoke a word. "The cute red headed waitress overheard me asking about the case and introduced me to Morris. Which led to long conversation with the weirdo. Well, after dealing with that I needed a drink or two so I went to the bar. I also asked the workers there too." Whether or not the events of his day had happen exactly in that order didn't matter as long as Sam had an idea of what had happen. He didn't need to know he went to the bar first.

"Uh huh." Sam replied believing that Dean had most likely went to the bar first and spent most of the day at there before talking with the rest of the employees. "I still want to check out the differences in these maps. So, we'll grab a bite to eat around 7 before we go scope out these buildings." He said moving the maps to the pile of research and moving the pile closer to himself.

"Okay then, well I'm going to go and take a shower. While you continue on with your geek feast." Dean said as he got up from his seat and heading towards the bathroom. Sam shook his head with small exasperated smile on his face before continuing to look for more information on the area that they were going to be looking for. As well as brush up on vampire lore, but it wasn't like they really needed it.

Sam and Dean walked into the restaurant, about two hours later, and took a look around the place. It was surprisingly pretty busy at the restaurant. There were families talking, babies crying, kids laughing, the usual loud noises made when a whole bunch of people got together in a single room. Normally, all that noise would be headache inducing event but it made it the perfect cover for the brothers to talk about their case. After checking out the place for people the brother took another look at the surroundings of the place.

The restaurant was set up a lot nicer than when Dean had come in earlier. The tables had beautiful burgundy table cloths and gold style dinner plates and utensils with crystal looking glasses filled with ice water. The ceiling had beautiful red cloth and yellow string lights twisted together around beams. The door ways had arches covered in fresh cut dark red roses and leather leaf while beautiful gold mesh and bows kept it all together. Sam gave Dean a bit of awe and puzzle look wondering if this was the normal look for the place and why he didn't mention it. But, seeing the look of confusion on his older brother's face Sam guessed this wasn't how the place looked earlier. Still standing by the entrance and looking around a waitress came up to them and knocked them out of their watching mindset. Olivia had huge grin on her face and her eyes lit up when she saw Dean waiting to be seated. "Hey!" Her grin quickly seemed to slightly waver at the sight of Sam behind him before coming back on her face. This time the grin seemed to be more forced. "I meant Agents, good to see you both. May I seat you?" She asked as she looked away to gathered two menus.

"Sure Olivia." Dean replied completely missing the quick action. Sam narrowed his eyes slightly before rolling his eyes see the way Dean and her reacted to each other. She must have been disappointed to see that Dean wasn't alone this time. As the waitress began to lead them to their table Dean couldn't help be ask with a wave of his hand. "So Olivia, what's going on? What's with all the decorations everywhere?"

Olivia laughed a bit and replied. "Oh, we had a small welcoming party not too long after you were done talking with Morris. It was a cute little thing, the group that was holding the party was welcoming a new member to their family. We hadn't had the time to take it down before the evening rush. So, we left it all up. I think it's nice. Right this way." She led the brothers into an adjacent room, it was less crowed but there was still enough background noise to cover up their discussion.

This room was also decorated the same way just some of the areas were in opposite colors; ceiling had beautiful golden cloth with red string lights twisted together around beams instead. The roses were still a yellow but had gold dustings on them and the ribbons and bows were red. The tables were just about the same these had small tea light candles in mosaic red and gold glass bowls in the center of them. To the side there was a small bread basket with a plate of butter and a dull butter knife.

Olivia led them to one of the few tables available in the room. The table was in front of huge glass windows with a beautiful view of the park as the sun was just beginning to slowly set. With the sun setting, it made the room seem darker than it should have been because of the low light along the walls. The small tea candles flickering, in the small breezes caused by movement of people walking by or moving their hands, seem to cast shadows. There was a long bar on the opposite side of the room were some people were sitting at. As soon as they sat down Olivia passed them the menus and asked. "What would you like to drink?"

Sam took a quick glance or the drink portion of the menu and then looked up at Olivia and ordered. "Can I have a beer, please?" She nodded at Sam's request and looked towards Dean.

"I'll have the same thanks." Dean said with a smile.

"Alright guys, your drinks are coming right up." Olivia smiled once more and walked away to get their orders.

Dean glanced at Sam for a second before looking down to the menu in his hands to see what he wanted to eat. It really was pointless for him to look, since he always seems to order the same thing no matter where they go. Looking towards the burger section of the menu Dean's eye was caught by one of the burgers written there. Looking over the menu some more it looked like it was the night's special. "Well, I know what I'm getting." Dean said with a grin. Sam saw a chicken meal that seemed pretty good.

As Olivia walked over to the bar to get the drinks the bartender mentioned something to her and pointed to a small group of ladies further down at the bar. The waitress walked up to the ladies to see what they wanted. The women looked at her as she came up and one of them began to quietly say something to Olivia while the others in the group giggled. She smiled and nodded at the lady that spoke and headed back towards the bar to get the drinks that were ordered before slowly making her way over to the table so she would not spill the drinks.

Sam looked at his brother as he folded up his menu. "Hey, we need to make a plan for tonight. We might come across a large nest out there."

Dean gave out a small sighed and replied. "Sammy, it's a vampire hunt not rocket surgery. We stuck a few of them with dead man's blood chop off some heads, and then we're back at the Batcave in no time."

Olivia arrived at their table with two beers and a red tinted drink on her tray. She placed Sam's beer in front of him and then looked at Dean. "Here is your beer and a Vodka Cranberry, courtesy of one of the ladies at the bar." She said with a smile as she pointed to a group of rather attractive giggling women sitting at the bar who waved at them. The red headed waitress placed both drinks in front of Dean.

Dean smiled and raised his free drink in thanks to the women whom burst into new a set of giggles as they blushed. "Thanks Olivia."

"Are you ready to order?" She asked pulling out her notepad from her apron all the while her back almost facing Sam.

Sam gave a small somewhat fake cough to get her attention. She glanced at him with a quick look of utter boredom before changing it to a forced small smile. Sam had a bit of a hard time trying to control his eyebrow from raising reaction to her snub and ordered his food. "I'd like the Parmesan Chicken with a side of mixed vegetables."

Olivia wrote down his order with a small nod of her head and looked to Dean with a more natural and easy going smile. "And for you?" Her eyes seem to twinkle in the low light of the room as she waited on the dirty blonde's order.

"I would like the Starved Rock Burger please? That comes with fries right?" Dean paused seeing her nod in agreement he continued on with his order. "And if you can put extra bacon on that. That would be great. Thanks." Dean replied.

"Anything for you dear." Olivia replied with a sultry smile. "I'll be back a bit with your meal." She said with a smile walking off. Dean once again watching her walk away with a dirty smile on his face. As he watched her walk pass the bar Dean made eye contact with one of the ladies sitting there. He reached for the drink they bought him with a slight smirk on his face and took a quick drink and a small wiggle of his eyebrows. He gave a small chuckle at the renewed blush she had on her face as saw watched him take a drink and then shyly turned away from him. Every once in a while taking quick peeks at him from the corner of her eye.

"Wow."

Dean looked away from the unnamed woman and their small flirting session as he looked at his little brother. "What's up Sammy?" He took another drink as he watched his brother try to put into words what he was feeling.

"It's Sam." The younger of the two corrected automatically without much thought to it. "And you know what, The waitress, dude." He gave a small chuckle. "She's got the hots for you." He took a sip of his beer and shook his head a bit.

"Well of course she does. She's got great taste." Dean preened before grabbing his beer. "What brought this on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam waved his hand as if to say to forget about it but continued on since seeing but the look Dean was still to giving him. "I am used to you getting hit on at places but I've never seen one this bad.." Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"This bad? What are you talking about?" The older of the two asked bring his beer closer.

"Dude," Sam began exasperated. "Did you not notice how she totally blew me off for you as she was taking our orders?"

"Oh, she did not." Dean replied before taking a swing on his drink

"Uh yeah, she did. She had her back towards me the whole time." Sam answered back with a 'duh' voice.

"She did not have her back towards you the whole." Dean denied as if the very idea was ludacris.

"Just about." Sam paused as drank some of his beer. "And don't even get me started on those girls at the bar." He continued to nag on.

"I'm so sorry Samantha. Do I have to get you something pretty to make you feel safe in your position in my life?" Dean asked his brother in a sarcastic tone. "I could always braid your hair later tonight too if you want." He paused for a moment making a show out of him looking at the taller hunter's hair and added perkily "It is long enough after all."

"Jerk." Que the narrowed eye bitch face.

"Bitch." Was the reply with a smirk on his face.

Before their argument could escalate any further Olivia came by with their order on her tray. "Okay guys. Here you are, one Parmesan Chicken with a side of mixed vegetables." She said as she placed Sam's meal down quickly. "And one Starved Rock Burger with fries and extra bacon." She placed Dean's food down slowly and carefully as well as condiments that he may want to add. "Can I get you guys anything else? Another beer, perhaps?" She asked looking more at Dean then Sam. Looking at the just about empty drink in their hands the brothers agreed to another round of drinks. "Alright gentlemen, I'll be back in a few." Once more the red head left the brothers alone.

"Okay…" Dean began slowly as if trying not to agree but not really seeing a way he couldn't. "I might…**Might**." He stressed and one finger up in the air. "See your point about her blowing you off." He added as he dipped a fry into the ketchup he had poured on his plate as he was talking.

"Thank you." Sam replied feeling vindicated as he began cutting up his food.

Olivia came by with the beers and quickly left as she had other tables to tend to. The brothers continued with their meal in silence, well mostly silence if one were to ignore the questionable sounds Dean was making as he was eating. Seeing the greasy juices from the burger and fries Sam made a disgusted sound. "Well, we aren't going to have to worry about a monster ganking you if you keep eating that crap."

"Hey, not all of us can live on rabbit food like you can Samantha." Dean took a big bite of his burger afterwards and a groan. As he bit into the burger, greasy and ketchup spilled out and landed with a plop onto the golden plate. Sam had to look away in revulsion.

"Dude!"

"What?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"Really?" He gave his brother a pointed look before continuing on with his meal.

It went silent for a while as they ate their meal. Dean he took a quick glance at his little brother and couldn't help but ask before taking another bite. "How are you Sammy? Really? I mean."

Placing his fork and knife down Sam reached for his beer and took a sip of it. Delaying his answer long enough as if to show he was really thinking about it, which wasn't true, then replied with an even tone. "I'm fine Dean."

Dean sighed knowing his brother once again lied to him about his health. "Sam…" He said almost trying to guilt him into a truthful answer.

"Dean, really I'm fine." Taking another and bigger slip of his beer. "I'm doing the job. It's what I need to do. I can't just sit in the bunker and wait until I get better." Sam said passionately then added with a firm tone. "I'll get better once we are out of here and doing the job."

"Sam, I am just concerned about you. You know that right?" Dean paused in what he was saying to look at his brother. To really look at him, trying to seeing underneath all the layers and masks he has and see the little brother he practically raised. "If you can't handle the job we can just go back and have Garth call another group of hunters to come take care of this. It'll be no problem what so ever." He said taking a sip of his own beer still looking at Sam hoping that he'll come to his senses.

"Dean, enough. Let it go. We're here. Let's just finish eating and do the job." Sam replied annoyed at his brother trying to get out of this case. He took a long chug of his beer trying to calm his annoyance down.

"Alright Sam." Dean said with a sigh. He wasn't ready to let it go but people began to watch them argue and attention was the last thing they needed. They didn't need anyone working for the vampires that could tip them off. They remained quiet and ate the remainder of their food, Olivia brought over a few more beers for the two. The only sparse conversation they had was about the locations they would be going to as well as a recap of what they knew and had learned about the case. Once dinner was finished Olivia came over to the table with her waiting tray in hand and a bright smile on her face.

"How was it? Did you enjoy it?" She asked as she was clearing the plates. She placed them as well as the empty beer bottles on the tray.

Dean smiled widely and replied with a satisfied tone as Sam nodded in agreement. "It was wonderful. Thank you."

"Well, any room for desert?" She asked putting the last of the bottles on the tray and picked it up. "Our chief just made some wonderful fresh cherry pie that I'm sure you'll love." She said looking at Dean.

"Oh Olivia, you know a way to a man's heart don't you. And yes, I would love a slice" Dean grinned at the waitress. Even though he already had two slices today, he had no problem with getting another slice. After all, there was no such thing as too much pie in his book.

"Oh, I know more ways than one." She giggled at Dean before looking at Sam with a smile not as bright as the one she had been giving Dean all night. "Would you like anything agent?"

"Ah, no. No thanks. I'm good." Sam replied a bit put off by her differences in the attitude she had when dealing with both of them.

She gave Sam a shot nod and sent a small smile towards Dean as she walked away with the dirty dishes and empty beer bottles. Only minutes later did she returned with the desert after placing it down on the table she went off to take of her other tables.

Dean smiled and ate his pie. Sam shook his head and waited a bit for Dean to finish. Once he was done Olivia arrived and cleared his plate and gave him the bill in a black leather bill holder. She left once more with the dish. Dean looking at the bill he placed the cash for the bill inside with a rather generous tip. Olivia came back to pick up their payment as they were about to get up. She gave him a soft smile as looked at him. "Maybe later we can meet up. I do get off the clock soon."

Dean blushed a bit and gave a sigh filled with regret. "I wish I could. But I actually already have plans tonight." He paused and thought quickly of an alternative solution and then put on a naughty smile. "How about a rain check? For tomorrow night?" Dean asked hoping she would be will to say yes.

"Sounds like a plan." She said writing her number down on a napkin and gave it to him. "I hope your night goes well and I'll see you tomorrow night then. I'll be getting out the same time." She smiled and walked away with the bill.

Sam looked at Dean and said with a sigh "Ready Romeo?"

"Oh yeah." Dean replied with a chuckle. They both got up and headed back to the Impala.


End file.
